


【Brudami/Jondami】违法之间

by 74lingcc



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, 乱伦, 角色OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 这是我的朋友，黄T点的文，对方给我的大纲，然后我根据大纲开扩展写作，因此这篇文的剧情不属于我。（避雷：乔贱，米渣，布鲁斯禽兽，大家都很ooc，肉文无脑看个爽就好）





	1. 【brudami】（有详细h）

【brudami】

 

=============

达米安甚至不在韦恩庄园里，他的儿子独立了，才13岁，布鲁斯有些焦虑，可他不能表现出来。  
某种事情不被允许，他甚至不敢越界。  
可蝙蝠侠可以跟踪。  
他知道达米安的一切，他的儿子在泰坦里做的小手段，达米安跟超人那个长大的儿子正在来往，那对朋友过于亲密的样子十分碍眼，布鲁斯的表情更加僵硬，他能在少年泰坦表决超级小子作为成员的事情上做些小手段，可达米安依旧是乔纳森肯特的亲近朋友。  
克拉克甚至还来投诉了。  
“我...发现我的儿子在看一些色情视频...”  
超人的表情有些难堪，他穿着记者的衣服，显然是慌乱的降临蝙蝠洞。  
“我觉得你应该...跟达米安提醒一下。”  
该死。  
布鲁斯愤怒十分，他是世界侦探，单凭这个信息他已经猜到全部了，蝙蝠侠都能想象他的儿子被乔纳森搭着肩膀微笑的样子，罗宾很少在蝙蝠侠面前展现除了严肃之外的表情，达米安甚至不会跟他这么亲昵，那只是一个搭档，儿子不该把亲密留给父亲吗。  
不对。  
布鲁斯怀疑自己甚至要屈服那种不正常的欲念了，如今他满腔邪念在罗宾的安全屋，这里是达米安最喜欢的一个小屋子，他不肯在韦恩宅留居就喜欢待在这里，这个房间拥有大床跟一地的游戏带，布鲁斯坐到床上，从里面翻出一只达米安的小袜子。  
他的儿子总喜欢把自己包得严实，绿色靴子下面的腿会光滑而没有伤疤，达米安稚嫩的脚会穿着这个白色的袜子，脚后跟上有些脏，就这样不怎么在意的行走着。  
他的脚只跟他的手掌差不多大，布鲁斯有些沉迷的看着这只小袜子，他开始放弃压抑。他已经要厌倦了。  
他并非忘记那段时间的回忆，布鲁斯曾经有过一段失忆时间，那个时候他的床边偶尔会有个影子，达米安就这样眷念的看着他，里面不完全是看父亲的眼光。  
所以在布鲁斯回归蝙蝠侠后，他们生疏了，一开始他只是想让他的儿子区分恋父的一种偏离情感，他承认他在得知达米安搬出去后有种偏执，他跟踪他的儿子直到暗影人的事件结束，而达米安在里面讽刺他的父亲失格。  
他们的确无法成为亲密无间的父子了。  
可这不允许，他失去了他的父母，布鲁斯不应该再疏离达米安，好吧，或许他应该承认，他的儿子跟另一个人过分亲密，布鲁斯嫉妒了。

 

* * *

 

达米安很累，他感觉腰部很酸，乔纳森把他从旧金山送回来这里，那个小超人的背部不能让他坐着，他只能把他抱着，以搂着腰的姿势。  
所以他的腰上有个红色手印，就因为乔纳森不够节制的力气。  
这不是更糟糕的，没有什么事情比蝙蝠侠坐在你床上更加恐怖，布鲁斯摘下了头罩，以一种不信任的表情看着他，达米安觉得很不爽，他最近没有犯什么事情，但是他的父亲却是一副要审讯他的样子。  
“你到哪里了。”  
“泰坦塔。”  
达米安恶声恶气的回答，他讨厌布鲁斯用这种态度面对他，但是他的父亲却是开始放松的在玩着什么东西，达米安才发现布鲁斯手上的物品是他昨天换下的袜子，这让罗宾有些害羞，他想夺过来，但是不敢太靠近布鲁斯。  
“过来吧。”  
一个父亲决心要让他的儿子在今天体会某些东西，某种按捺已久的黑暗正在酝酿，布鲁斯却只是觉得放松，他的表情温和起来，他依旧在看着达米安，朝对方招手，只是那不像是看儿子的眼神。  
达米安都要受到蛊惑了，他的父亲很少会这样不严厉的对待他，罗宾站在蝙蝠侠身边时常紧张，他也偶尔想要他的父亲像格雷森那样相信他，大手在他头上抚摸的感觉很舒服，达米安承认自己喜欢这个。  
“我们需要一个聊天。”  
布鲁斯继续说话，他更加的放开姿势，那显然是要让达米安坐到他的大腿上，这太出格了，蝙蝠侠的腿不是谁都能坐的，达米安犹犹豫豫，他放松了防御，让布鲁斯能有个把他抓过去的机会。  
“我抓到你了，达米安。”  
现在，罗宾陷入蝙蝠侠的怀里了。  
“father！”  
达米安都要吓到了，布鲁斯把他拉到他的大腿一侧上，他们甚至还没有脱下制服，小罗宾小小的坐在蝙蝠侠的怀里，达米安脸旁就是他父亲的护甲，他惊恐的抬头看着布鲁斯，仿佛受惊的幼崽。  
拥抱不常有，布鲁斯享受这种温暖一阵，他的儿子没有比之前长大多少，他竟然还能把他放在腿上，达米安乖巧得异常，他就这样蜷缩在布鲁斯身前，拘束的坐着一边的大腿，他的小脚就在布鲁斯的两腿之间放松摇晃，看着有点高兴，没有面具的罗宾被他的斗篷衬托得年幼，布鲁斯顺手的把盖着他儿子的斗篷拿下，被遮盖的身线就很轻易的显露出来，达米安好奇的看着他，那个脑袋圆圆的很可爱。  
“克拉克今天来找我了...”  
是的，很可爱，布鲁斯把手伸到达米安面前：  
“帮我脱下。”  
“什么？！——”  
这有点跳脱，达米安有点反应不过来，但是蝙蝠侠的手还在他面前停着，所以他便小心翼翼的去帮他的父亲脱下手套，他的绿色小手在布鲁斯的大手面前显得稚嫩，达米安明显不爽了。  
“他说，他发现他的儿子在看色情视频。”  
罗宾因为蝙蝠侠的话颤抖了一下，达米安表情僵硬，可布鲁斯却依旧是那个悠哉的动作，他在达米安帮他脱下一只手套后，又把另一只手递给他。他享受他的儿子这种服务。  
“那是他的事情...不关我事...”  
达米安小声的反驳，他下意识的又帮布鲁斯在解开手套，有点搞不清楚这种暧昧举动是什么原因，没有父子会有这样的事情，布鲁斯想要做什么。  
“所以，你们有一起观看吗。”  
他在手套被扯下之后便搂住了他的儿子，布鲁斯知道达米安浑身僵硬，他在一只手禁锢住罗宾后，另一只手把达米安的脚抬起来放到他的大腿上。他喜欢这个小靴子，蝙蝠侠在帮罗宾解开鞋带。  
“不！我没有！father，你今天要做什么...”  
这已经有些过度了，达米安想要制止布鲁斯的动作，但是他的父亲还是这样坚定的让他坐在原来的位置，有只脚已经被解放出来，穿着白色的袜子很可爱。  
“你们有一起互相抚慰吗。”  
“不！——”  
达米安已经开始惊恐了，他正在挣扎，布鲁斯的问话很不对劲了，而他的父亲却是那样自然的又要给他的另一只脚脱下靴子。  
“你们有在一起做了什么。”  
“停止这种审讯！father！我跟乔恩什么都没有做！”  
“那就证明给我看！”  
一切轻缓的暧昧全部停止，黑暗骑士上线，布鲁斯严肃又不满，他眯起眼睛看着他的儿子，来自蝙蝠侠自发的威吓让达米安害怕发抖，他突然被轻缓的托到床上，布鲁斯甚至还扯下了他的手套。  
“我不相信你，达米安。”  
布鲁斯解开了他的披风，他转过来坐到床上，就这样看着他的儿子。  
“来让我看看吧。”  
达米安有一瞬不相信自己的直觉，他似乎从他父亲身上发现某种嫉妒的情绪。  
“为.....为什么...”  
罗宾正在轻微发抖，达米安发现他似乎忘记了曾经渴求的事情了——  
“你不是喜欢我吗。”  
布鲁斯严肃的脸带了点笑意。  
“我决定承认了。”

* * *

这可真的是.....达米安不知道应该如何形容，他的脑子一片混沌，感觉不坏，可幸福太多了，布鲁斯承认他了，那种不道德的希冀，达米安一直都在喜欢他的父亲，那不是儿子对父亲的爱，他想要布鲁斯，所以他被推开，因此脾气败坏，直到现在。  
达米安泄气的坐在床上，带着要哭不哭的倔强样子在发呆，布鲁斯觉得很可爱的点了点达米安的额头，他捧着他儿子的脸，重复刚才的话。  
“来吧，证实你的清白，达米安，那名肯特没有在你身上留下什么，你依旧是我的儿子，而不会再受质疑。”  
童贞是他会有的东西，达米安没有想到会在这种情况下被要求夺去，他笨拙的要解开他的红色小衣服，达米安浑浑噩噩，脸红得发烫，进展太快，布鲁斯是在强迫自己也在强迫他，这种关系只能极端，他们不确定会不会有以后的机会了。  
他跪在他的父亲身前想要体面，达米安能对他渴求已久的事情坚强面对，可布鲁斯的表情却不怎么高兴。  
“你说谎了，达米安。”  
该死，他怎么会忘记他的腰部那边有个红色手印。  
“这只是乔恩没有把握力气的问题！他只是单纯的送我回啊！！！——”  
一个大手掌击打了罗宾的不成熟的小屁股，达米安很快的咬下那个吃惊的声音，布鲁斯拍打了他的臀，要让他转身过去抬起下身。  
“看来你还要继续被审讯，儿子。”  
小罗宾能很轻易的被抓着放到床上，他颤颤巍巍想翻过来，可布鲁斯已经在端详他儿子的臀。他以前怎么就没有发现达米安还有这个可爱的地方呢。  
“乔会玩这里吗。”  
屁股洞被手指进去的感觉过于生硬，达米安整个人把背部弓起，那即使是拇指也太大了，童贞的洞没有被任何人开阔过，达米安连忙摇头的拒绝。  
或许是察觉到达米安的疼痛，布鲁斯松开手指放上舌头，柔软湿润的感觉很不对劲，达米安不敢想象肠子伸进了什么东西，他挣扎着想要爬走，但布鲁斯却抓着他的腰往后拉。  
“你会跟乔尝试这样吗。”  
某个坚硬又热的器官压在他的臀部上了。  
“男人兴奋的时候就会这样。”  
他的父亲因为他而勃起了。  
达米安还在挣扎，可布鲁斯却在他的后面喋喋不休，他似乎是因为要操他的儿子而开始神经质行为，蝙蝠侠能在达米安面前展示他的不冷静，他力气更大的抓着罗宾的腰，在达米安耳边不断说话。  
“这要怪罪你，儿子，你要道歉，是你让我如此不冷静，我们不道德而背德的乱伦是不对的，你必须负责，达米安。”  
他呼吸加重，不断的挤压他的儿子。  
“你需要知道男人多可怕，dami，小孩子的屁股也会被人想要的。”  
某种又热又后的东西在他背部清晰动作，达米安感觉到了什么，他十分想要翻身，可布鲁斯已经压住了他的整个背部，小孩的背又窄又软，布鲁斯在用他的阴茎在上面画圈，尖头渗出的前液把达米安的后背弄得湿润流畅，达米安小口的喘着气，他居然在被他的父亲操背。  
“你居然硬了，dami。”  
他不止把他的儿子当成一个飞机杯，布鲁斯喜欢达米安还在稚嫩的皮肤的质感，他的大手在罗宾的腿上摸索，达米安被他的父亲掐得腰部抽搐。  
“你果然不是好孩子，儿子，这是要被惩罚的行为，好孩子是不会被成人蹭了一身精液还会有感觉。”  
达米安被他的父亲的语言弄得浑身发紧，他觉得很羞辱，满脸都是害羞与尴尬，可现在他是在跟布鲁斯做爱，达米安意识到布鲁斯这是要压制他，让他屈服在他身下，又或者这是布鲁斯与别的情人的习惯，总之这都让达米安感到不高兴，他咬咬牙齿，抬起腰部，让背后的阴茎滑进他的臀缝。达米安那个不成熟的小屁股勉强容纳布鲁斯的阴茎，他顶着他的爸爸，趴在床上喊父亲。  
“father，come on。”  
还在变声的嗓音很难分清楚男女，达米安的声音甜蜜又沙哑，他淫荡的撅着屁股去为布鲁斯服务。  
“荡妇。”  
布鲁斯打了达米安的屁股一下，他的儿子正在拙劣的勾引他，男孩的动作生涩又笨拙，可这是他的男孩，达米安这样趴着的样子很是可爱，他摸向达米安的脸，早在他们带着面具相处的时候，布鲁斯就发现达米安有个好看的唇，小小的，撅起来的时候总让人想要伸手进去，布鲁斯的确把手指伸了进去，他插入达米安的嘴里，上面还占有刚才抚摸大腿留下的清液，自己的味道达米安也不觉得可以接受，他皱起眉头，舌头碰了碰布鲁斯的手指。  
这有些大胆了，又或者是勾起布鲁斯的某种黑暗臆想，总之他松开手，掐着达米安的脖子，让他往后。这种熟悉的制服动作很迅速，在达米安反应过来的时候，布鲁斯已经把他的脸往他的阴茎压去，达米安被这种热度跟味道弄得惊恐，他微微张开嘴，却被布鲁斯捏着下巴，用尖头去戳他儿子的嘴唇。  
“你有试过这个吗。”  
蝙蝠侠异常兴奋，这不太对劲，一个乱伦不应该让他的父亲性情大变，达米安有些害怕，但布鲁斯似乎想让他伸出舌头去舔马眼上渗透出来的前列腺液。  
“你有帮乔口交过吗，你在刺客联盟有学过怎么服侍男人吗，塔莉亚肯定教导过你很多，对吧我的儿子。”  
“我...我不学这个...”  
达米安还没有对这种羞辱语言建立防御的时候，他只能害羞，并且被这样的布鲁斯弄得头晕脑胀，他的父亲对他包涵某种嫉妒的尖锐刻薄，所以他一直在不满他跟乔纳森交朋友吗。  
可否定并不能被躲过口交，布鲁斯还是捏开达米安的嘴把他的龟头往里面压去。  
“小心你的牙齿，达米安，我的确是与你太少交流了，现在就让我教导你一些大人的事情吧，放松喉咙，你要取悦我。”  
他的儿子是这么小，但是脸颊却被他插得鼓胀，布鲁斯鼓励他的儿子放开口腔，他捧着达米安的脑袋在他口中进出，完全不介意小孩的不舒服。  
达米安还是那种不知所措的状态，他在他父亲的管辖之下总会这样，口腔被反复戳弄，那种呕吐反射让他眼泪涌出，达米安的眼睛带着惊恐与愤怒，布鲁斯的一个深喉动作让他的阴毛碰到他的脸，达米安的鼻子被埋在那种男性气味浓郁的地方，布鲁斯的味道让他觉得自己就是一条母狗，达米安浑浑噩噩任由他的父亲摆弄，他的食道被挤压出瘀伤，就这样流出眼泪，因为呼吸困难在往上翻着白眼。  
这样就要不行了吗，布鲁斯感叹达米安的年幼，他终于松开那张窒息的脸，让达米安把阴茎吐出来。罗宾得到解放在大口喘气，可布鲁斯却又再次把手指伸进去他的嘴里，他的父亲勾出一些唾液，把达米安拉到怀里，就去分开他的臀，把沾了口水的手指进去那个年幼紧张的肠子里。  
“啊...”  
达米安短促的尖叫了下，那种感觉过于清晰了，他被他的父亲剪开后穴，布鲁斯的手指在里面搅动。  
“你的不成熟的嘴技巧太差了，达米安，我甚至无法释放。”  
骑士自上而下看着他儿子被他操红的背，以及窄小的臀，每日暴力累计的负面情绪在脑子里鼓胀冲动，布鲁斯眯起眼睛，很想尝试他的儿子包裹他的感觉。  
“所以我只能用你后面的洞。”  
他摆弄达米安的腿盘到腰上，就这样粗暴的进去小孩的屁股，达米安被那种疼痛刺激得流出眼泪，他开始哭哭啼啼，带有被父亲抱着的放松，或许他其实一直想在布鲁斯面前示弱，当一个正常小孩，只是在这种被操的情境下不太应该。布鲁斯舔掉达米安的眼泪，把他的整张脸亲吻得湿漉漉的，他捏着达米安的腰跟屁股动作，觉得夺走他儿子的童贞过于美妙。  
“你知道有多少男人想跟你这种小孩子这么做吗。”  
他知道这不正常，一个父亲不该在跟他儿子性交的时候这么多话，但是他还是想说，布鲁斯正在抱着达米安，哪里都觉得他的儿子小，他就不该让这样的小孩成为罗宾，某种曾经被下意识去掩盖的记忆浮现，蝙蝠侠处理过不少觊觎年幼罗宾的恋童癖，他的儿子比以往的罗宾都要年幼，这种暴露被他人所窥视的感觉让他不悦又愤怒。  
“你太自负了，以为自己可以面对一切，你骑着成人的脖子，乘坐罪犯的肚子，以为这样就可以制服他们完成一切，可你不知道的是有多少人窥探这样的你。”  
布鲁斯在喋喋不休的抱怨，他抓着达米安的手按在他自己的肚子上，小韦恩还在因为他父亲的抱怨跟疼痛头晕脑胀，某种原本不在的硬度出现在他的肚子里，达米安眨眨眼睛挤掉眼泪，才发现他的小肚子凸起一块。  
“你看看这是什么。”  
他啃咬达米安的脖子跟小肩膀，感受男孩那种关节的圆润。  
“你被我填满了，感到满足了吗，你现在已经得到我全部的注意力了，你就想这样不是吗。”  
他以为他的喜欢会是这么廉价吗？！达米安害羞又生气，但是他完全说不出话，他的父亲太用力的干他了，达米安只觉得疼痛，那种内脏被撑开侵犯的感觉，他被布鲁斯抛起来又按下去，那根把他生出来的阴茎此时却在进去他的体内，简直荒谬极了。  
“承认你是我的，达米安，你是蝙蝠侠的罗宾，布鲁斯的儿子，你不是别人的罗宾，也不会是别人的儿子。”  
“哈啊...yes...”  
他就连回答都很虚弱，可也满足了布鲁斯，达米安被他的父亲深吻奖励，成人的舌头扫荡他的口腔，小韦恩一直在颤抖，达米安很无力的只能依靠他的父亲支撑着，直到被放过嘴巴也依旧没能顺气，他今天呼吸困难过度了，缺氧让大脑迟钝不堪，达米安双眼无神的在哭，他抽着鼻子吸气，闭不起来的嘴在往下流着口水。  
“下流的脸，达米安，你必须发誓，只有我可以看到你这个模样。”  
他又大力的顶弄达米安让他晕乎乎的儿子回神，今天的布鲁斯实在是太奇怪了，达米安真的很难忍耐了，下面很痛，肚子很涨，他的嘴被父亲吻得发麻，这种事情必须解决了——  
“我是你的...”  
小朋友黏黏糊糊的说，他懂得怎么刺激他的父亲。  
“我是Daddy的...”  
他把头靠到布鲁斯的胸口难耐的摩挲。  
“我只会属于Daddy...嘴巴也是后面的小穴也是...下流的表情也不会让别人看到的...”  
这的确有效，最起码布鲁斯兴奋的抱着达米安给他射精，他安抚又激动的亲吻达米安的头，却看到了旁边的镜子，里面照着一个父亲在与他的儿子交媾，达米安在他胸前小声的朦胧呻吟，他还不知道他究竟是个什么样子。  
或许我还能跟他玩玩。布鲁斯想，他的能耐并非这些，所以他抱起达米安来到镜子前，让他换个角度的坐着。小朋友的身材不难变化，成人的阴茎还堵着他的后穴，达米安被肚子涨得小声叫唤，他不情愿的被布鲁斯拉开眼皮，让他去看他插着的样子。  
达米安终于知道布鲁斯今天是为什么这么不对劲了，他的肚子宛若孕妇那般不正常鼓胀，下体与他的父亲互相连接，达米安浑身都是湿漉漉的行痕迹，这在一个孩子身上出现能刺激所有人。  
“你看，我把你灌得多满。”  
布鲁斯慢慢抬起达米安，好让他的儿子清晰看到他被他的爸爸插着，过大的阴茎把后穴的肿肉带了出来，小米米疼得咬牙，但他还是目不转睛的盯着镜子，他的父亲竟然把他操得这么厉害，被布鲁斯分开的双腿还沾有血液，浑浊的红白液体随着缓缓抽出来的阴茎往下流出，那种接连不断低落到地上的声音让两人耳朵发烫，达米安在动作完成后舒服得叹气，布鲁斯看着他的儿子曲着脚趾眯起眼睛的样子很可爱，可下面还比不拢的穴口让他更加在意，他用手指玩弄那里受伤的肛口，达米安被摸得浑身发抖。  
“你看，你这里似乎还想要更多。”  
布鲁斯满手精液摸向小罗宾的两腿间，达米安没有什么耐力的被他父亲滑出精液，在这段时间他们又分享一个黏糊糊的吻，今天对一个13岁的男孩来说负担太多了，达米安迷迷糊糊的被他的父亲抱去洗澡，接着在丢了脏床单的床垫上睡觉，临睡前布鲁斯还恶劣的询问达米安他是谁的，可被操得精虫上脑的达米安只会说出daddy这个词语了。

end


	2. 【Jondami】（没有详细h）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇乔米跟上一篇布鲁米几乎隔了两三个月我才开始动笔写，加上本迪斯的漫画内容，以及我忙着打游戏，所以很赶，因此删减了一些朋友给的大纲。

【jondami】

 

* * *

 

这段暑假的太空旅行十分糟糕，乔纳森从终极人手中逃脱出来后，开始一段时间的躲藏。

躲避追捕的那段日子很艰难，乔纳森学会隐匿，侦查，跟反追踪，以往跟达米安相处那段记忆因为多次回忆而变得十分清晰，来自刺客的教学课程冷血又残酷，所以那时候的他才对这些这么不屑一顾，超级小子应该不需要这个，因此他单纯以为夜巡就是他跟达米安出来玩。

然而感谢他的超级大脑，他能回忆起达米安跟他说过的所有注意，罗宾整理的课程缩减他很多不必要的经验，乔纳森能够接近这个地球的正义大厅，只是他也东躲西藏了几年，在这里度过了很多黑暗事情，这让人很难坚持，可他只能想着父亲，想着母亲，他的宠物小氪，他遇到的朋友，以及达米安。

这回忆时候感觉很好，仿佛这里就是他在汉密尔顿的安心之所，乔纳森可以放松，没有会打搅他的的烦人事情，他能独自做点什么，青春期会在这时候显露一些东西，比如他能力增加，比如他会勃起。

他总要发泄荷尔蒙，即使压力很大事情很多，这些堆积都在身体放松后体现，裤子会被撑起，那种腹部的炙热感十分显眼，乔纳森可以选择放置不管，血液充盈总会消散，可他有些忍受不住，因为脑内的意淫对象总是如此清晰。

达米安，他最为亲近的伙伴，或者说五分之一的导师，还是别的什么傲慢物种。他身上伤痕很多，乔纳森有看过他赤裸上身锻炼的样子，那是印象很深的身体，柔软又稚嫩，可伤疤很多，你能想到到一切最为极致的儿童虐待痕迹。只是也很健康，隐约的肌肉形状，有力的手，达米安意外因为运动而放松的脸，来自蝙蝠的基因不会差，这算得上是乔纳森看过的一个好看的人，肉色与身体线条能引发欲望，乔纳森能从上面找到感觉，一种射精的冲动，他从清晨发现自己梦遗，模糊的梦里的内容有些丢脸。

我梦到他了，乔纳森的脸从红变白，他有些难堪，但是又不觉得排斥，或许喜欢一个同性朋友不会太过分，虽然达米安会是那种让人生理上接受不了的家伙，但他总体上还是个好孩子，或许等他回去后，他能看到一个长大的达米安吧。

可是没有，罗宾还是那副瘦瘦小小的样子，他离开的二十二个地球自转周期并没有改变太多，他成为了一个比达米安还要大的人，但这不影响他们继续合作，只是，乔纳森隐约的有些冲动。

该死，他比他大这么多，但达米安似乎没有太多的不满，或许是他曾经跟很多比他要年长的英雄合作而习惯这个，乔纳森想要对达米安表达好感，只是肉欲要更加的优先。

他不是故意的，只是那次有些太过分了，超凡双子要合作击破一个地下恋童癖俱乐部，乔纳森提前看到里面的场景，隔着一个墙壁的里面是淫乱荒谬的场景，有许多要谋生的偷渡儿童在那里给有不良癖好的大人出卖身体，里面有不少的人就简直就跟达米安差不多大，却都一脸淫荡的在被操，还被不止一个人，各种色情杂志与药物散落一地，达米安不知情的走进去，有些人注意到他，却并没有立刻意识到这是义警罗宾。

“你的cos太像了，小甜心。”

空气中的致幻剂味道让达米安有些迟钝，有个健壮的男人捏着他的手就往怀里扯，旁边刚操完另一个少年的中年在问达米安能接受多少个人，他们可以加钱。

达米安还没反应过来要发怒，而乔纳森却已经很快速的把所有人都弄倒下了，他气得不行，蓝色的双眼在冒着危险的红光，达米安撇撇嘴要上前去寻找还有没有别的暗室，可乔纳森眼尖的看到那个黑色斗篷上有显眼的白色精液，这让他尖叫，要达米安立刻脱下来扔掉。

“>TT<，真是恶心。”

罗宾被提醒了却只是皱眉，并没有按照乔纳森说的那样做，乔恩简直要不敢置信了。

“你怎么就不惊讶吗！我们都看到了那些！”

他堂堂一个超级小子，可是因为看到达米安身上有别人的精液而像个女人那样尖叫！

“我是专业的，小超级。”

罗宾因为有了优越感而开始声音带上了嘲讽：“我不像你，只是长了身体，脑子却还是以往那个十岁小孩。”

乔纳森被堵得哑口无言，他想要反驳，可冷静是英雄们需要的素质之一，只是在清理现场的时候，他心怀不轨的藏起了地上其中一本的色情杂志，因为封面那个男孩的特征，过于像达米安了。

* * *

于是这一切都开始不对劲，乔纳森没有得到正确的青春期教育，他因为性冲动而需求色情读物，而达米安全程披着那个沾有精液斗篷的行为更是罪魁祸首，乔纳森在那个任务里简直手忙脚乱到糟糕透顶，他曾经在梦里操过达米安，而很难不把自己代入到这种场景里，如果他向达米安的裤子射精，那么这个小罗宾会这样带着他的痕迹去夜巡吗，这种臆想让他阴茎发硬，而他正在因为过度欲望而压抑着罪恶感在观看这种伪装年幼的青年杂志，这种俱乐部不可能有这么多的未成年人，他们只是用更多青年亚裔的外表来欺骗会员，杂志里的家伙明显有不少阅历，大部分都有着小麦色皮肤跟黑色头发，他们穿着各种情色服饰摆出各种姿势被看不到脸的壮实男人在操，那里竟然还有罗宾服饰，只是被改造成色情服饰的暴露款，他忍不住的幻想达米安一脸不情愿的穿着这种衣服被操，那晚他手淫多次，而且这种兴奋还留下后遗症。

他开始寻找色情视频观看了。

很多网站为了盈利，会打擦边球，让看着显幼的成年人来拍色情片，满足一些受众的猎奇心理，乔纳森寻找这种影片不难，他发现自己是同性恋，而不困难的接受GV，他特意的挑选亚裔的演员看，一开始只是单纯的一般向，可后来，他逐渐需要看尺度更大，感官更刺激的影片，那里黄肤黑发的主角被多人侵犯，乔纳森目不转睛的看着，想象着那是达米安，他把自己替换成操他的人，坐在电脑前手淫着，他越看越喜欢比较，达米安比里面的家伙要好看得多了，那种杀人过多的冷静跟残忍的气质世间少有，这样的人操起来会怎样呢，乔纳森认为他的阴茎比里面的大部分都要巨大，他突然优越的觉得达米安会喜欢他的。

可克拉克发现了。即使他不会去观看他儿子的隐私，只是家庭联网还是会显露什么痕迹，超人皱眉看着乔纳森的浏览痕迹，他可以接受他的儿子是同性恋，可里面这种擦边球的色情影片显然是属于一种道德上的灰色地带了，他的儿子正在往不恰当的地方沉迷，而里面的主演模样让克拉克很快的猜到了为什么。

——这种事情有些过分了。

所以他有些慌乱的去蝙蝠洞，他只是含蓄的，有些前言不搭后语的告诉布鲁斯一个事情，但是对方可是世界级的侦探，或者他能转达达米安，而罗宾能帮助超级小子走上正轨，只是克拉克不知道这会导致什么事情发生。

* * *

达米安有两天没有出现了，乔纳森有些烦躁，他在他们的小基地里锻炼，这时候罗宾突然进来。达米安看到害他被操的害人精没什么好表情，他皱着鼻子，不怎么友善的对乔纳森说：

“你观看色情视频的事情被克拉克知道了，你自己去跟你的超级爸爸解释吧。”

他真的不想管这种烂事情，布鲁斯才接受他，达米才得到这种为之不易的乱伦情感，只是这是种艰难的事情，达米安甜蜜又烦躁，他要去换罗宾制服，到巷子里痛揍几个罪犯发泄怒气。

而乔纳森则被达米安的话吓到了，他的爸爸知道了，达米安也知道了，可是达米安为什么还能这么平静？乔纳森有些急切的想要询问达米安什么，他跟在达米安后面要拉扯对方手臂，可他眼尖的看到达米安的后颈有什么痕迹——不，不可能！那绝对是吻痕！小超人吃惊的去透视达米安的身体，他看到他的搭档浑身都是性痕迹，他抓着达米安的手，扯掉那个碍事的上衣去质问达米安，罗宾生气又害羞：

“还不是因为你！”

乔纳森都快要把他手骨折断了，对方显然快要失去理智的泄露热视线，达米安不得的含糊的说出事情：“我因此而遭遇惩罚！”

惩罚！这算什么！乔艾尔气急了，达米安的第一次应该是他的！他这样痴迷他朋友的身体，这个13岁的邪恶小矮人，他在乎什么道德呢，达米安已经不是他的了！

“放手！”

对方恍惚了，这奏效了，罗宾决心让超级小子遭受更多打击，这个心智稚嫩的家伙应该就会更快放弃这种不切实际的臆想了。

“你为什么在生气、”

达米安甩开乔纳森抓着他的手，开始抓着主导的位置：“而且你看的什么视频，为什么让克拉克这么害怕？”

“我...不..”

乔纳森觉得什么隐忍的无法见人的事情被揭露了，他支支吾吾不打算说什么，可他们旁边用来工作的大电脑却开始下载，该死，达米安是在入侵他的电脑吗！？

“住手！”

可一切都来不及了，乔纳森绝望的看着屏幕开始放映的色情影片，一开始达米安惊讶乔纳森是个同性恋，可后面看到里面那个黄肤黑发，看着跟他有些相似的角色在被几个白人操得呻吟的内容的时候，他简直要暴怒了。

“噢，你是个，恋童癖啊。”

达米安是恶毒的阿尔古，他本来只是打算利用隐私敲打一下乔纳森，可是没想到会让他看到这种东西，超级小子如此热情善良又正义凌然，却在背地里观看这种擦边球的淫秽视频。

而且意淫对象是他，该死的，他能猜出来但达米安可不一定对这种事实冲击而冷静，可乔纳森竟然还一副想要解释什么的表情：

“小d，我只是...——”“闭嘴。”

罗宾打断了他的话，达米安决心伤害一个人，他不想给对方任何机会。

“你喜欢看什么？数据显示你有一个独爱的...”

一个观看最多的视频，达米安毅然的打开文件，那里是一对少年，一个白人在操一个亚裔，白人显然比另一个要大好几岁，看着感觉就像是，他们。

“真是变态，乔纳森，你不为你的身份蒙羞吗。”

“NO！”

乔纳森连忙过去抓着达米安的手：“我不是！不要这样说我！”

可罗宾因为上一次的经验很快甩开乔纳森，达米安一脸嫌恶，他防备的对着乔恩，反驳：

“证据确凿，肯特，你还需要我播放更多这种恶心的东西吗。”

他怎么可以！塞缪尔真的受到伤害了，达米安为什么能够这么残忍呢，他忍不住的恶狠狠的冲达米安说：

“着也比你被你自己的爸爸操要好得多！蝙蝠侠对你做这种事情才是变态！”

是的！谁能这样惩罚达米安呢！除了蝙蝠侠！他最尊敬的父亲！乔纳森都要吐了，他突然的猜测到这种事情，但对方却只是一脸尴尬，却不认错的在生气，说真的！达米安凭什么生气！

“对啊，你说得没错！”达米安怒极反笑：“可我承认他。”

罗宾能因为蝙蝠侠被质疑而冲动，达米安冲乔纳森搏斗，他拥有克制超人类的武器，只是乔纳森却已经不是那个十岁的孩子了，他烦躁的听着达米安让他道歉，可这不公平！

“我说的就是事实！”

小超人躲过最后一个氪石粉末弹，接着把达米安压制按到地上，伪善脸皮撕破的他们看着不像人类，各自都像野兽那样怒气冲冲。

“所以——”

基地的电脑还在播放影片，乔纳森看过很多次了，他已经记住了里面的内容跟台词，那个白人会在这个时候说：

“你真是个荡妇，你被多少男人操过了？”

哈，乔纳森看着达米安被操得还有性痕迹的背部，忍不住的要侮辱这个罗宾。

“你只会这个了吗！”

达米安对这种羞辱不感兴趣，他拼命挣扎，可乔纳森却是开始冷静的看着达米安，他的朋友真是个奇怪的集合体，明明这么瘦小，手感却很有肉，他的皮肤这么多伤痕，却摸上去这么舒服，这种时候已经不需要隐忍了，乔纳森扯断达米安的手臂，把他余剩的裤子扯下，达米安就这样赤裸的展现在他眼前，看着又脏又乱，可他就是喜欢。

“你是真的不懂吗，d。”

乔纳森分开达米安的腿。

“我也爱你啊。”

“闭嘴！”

罗宾开始害怕了，他不断的让乔纳森闭嘴就是因为他不想听到这个，他不讨厌乔纳森，可他更爱他的父亲。达米安讨厌左右为难。

“你知道吗，我第一次的梦遗是因为梦见你，我想着你手淫，在宇宙里回忆跟你搭档的日子，我总觉得你很好，因为想起你而充满力量。”

这种带着冷静又嘲笑的声音让达米安十分惊慌，他被亲吻脖子，乔纳森咬着那篇皮肤覆盖之前的印记。

“所以不管怎样，我是不会后退的。”

反正他们已经回不去了，乔纳森无谓的想，他亲吻达米安的嘴，在里面品尝到他们相互的绝望。

end


End file.
